The Southern Vampire Mysteries The Valhalla Story
by valhalla26
Summary: This story isn't about Sookie, But her Daughter.


_**This story isn't about Sookie, But her Daughter.**_

**True Blood- The Southern Vampire Mysteries, The Valhalla Northman stories**

_**Chapter one **_

My limo driver pulled up out the front of my apartment,  
>I'm going to miss my apartment I have lived here for the past six years it's going to be different living in a ran down town full of rednecks with no taste, I spent pretty much my whole childhood in Bon Temps I moved away with my parent's when I was nine I had a good childhood there, but wasn't the ideal place to live.<br>After a quick check around the apartment, walked out of my home and closed the door I placed my bags just outside the door for the driver to collect, then I walked down stairs with a depressed sinking feeling in my chest I wanted to run back up to my apartment and lock myself in.  
>The driver was outside of the limo, when he seen me he asked<p>

"Are you Miss Valhalla Northman?

"Yes I am"  
>"are there any bags?<p>

"I have four bags just outside my apartment...I mean my old apartment"  
>"please make yourself comfortable in the limo I while I pack the limo Miss Northman"<p>

I climbed into the limo and took off my shoes it's going to be a long trip to Bon Temps.  
>I tried reading for little while, but ended up stopping and think about Bon Temps I haven't been to Bon Temps since I moved away with my parent's, it's a washed up town, it's way too small and there is nothing to do.<p>

But I have to spend the next ten years here as punishment , Yeah I know I'm twenty-six and I still get in trouble with my parents, the punishment wasn't so much a parent punishment more like a supernatural punishment after what I did I could have been killed, lucky my father is king of Louisiana only my mother Sookie Stackhouse and father Eric Northman know of what happened in New Orleans there was a lot of glamouring and killing done for me so I accept my punishment ten years will fly past before I know it right? Sometimes I wish I didn't age, by the time I leave here I will be thirty-six what a waste of my time.

I fell asleep as some point but was woken by the limo driver

"Miss Northman...Miss Northman, we have arrived at your destination, shall I bring your bags inside for you"  
>"That would be Kind, thank you" I said rubbing my eyes and getting out of the limo.<p>

After a long trip from New Orleans I have finally arrived at the Stackhouse farm, my mother and Uncle Jason grew up here when their parents died they were raise by great gran Adele, my middle name is in honour of her Valhalla Adele Mae Northman, I like my name but I know its mouthful.

I pulled my keys out of my handbag and proceeded up the porch steps to the front door as I opened the door I got smell of the house it smell just as I remembered dust, the wooden floor and furniture.  
>The limo driver was behind me with my bags looking at me strangely from the way I was taking in the smells,<p>

I told him "You can put the bags just near the stair's please"  
>"Yes miss Northman right away"<br>I know its rude but I listen to the limo drivers thought's,  
><em>she has to be one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she look human but don't they all, she has to be some type of supernatural thing.<em>

Most men find me beautiful it is probably because all the supe blood I have, I'm quite a mix you could say I'm a human/vampire/fae, my mother is a human and part sky fae and my father is a vampire from the Viking days so he is well over 1000 years old, his father was has part water fae which they didn't know till my mother was pregnant with me, fae's are always attractive they lure in both males and females that why my father and uncle never had trouble finding someone.

I gave the limo driver his check and a $200 tip and he was on his way, then I walked around the old Stackhouse home its was one of the only things I liked about this town was this house it still has a lot of great grans designs in it but also a few of my mother's style the electronics were things my father would choose the house is over a hundred years old. I loved my childhood here it was very happy.  
>As I walked around the house I stopped in the kitchen I was fairly hungry and looked through the pantry and fridge, great no food not even a crumb and all the shops are closed, great I was starved. I turned to sit at the table when I found a note from my Uncle Jason.<p>

_Hey Val,_

"_I'm guessing you would get in town late and _

_Won't feel like cooking dinner for yourself _

_So come over and have dinner with us"_

_Jason,_

I put the note down, I am hungry and I haven't seen Uncle Jason in five years, I went looking for the house phone there was a list of number on the wall next to the phone looks like Aunty Ruby's work to me I ran my finger down the list:  
>home...<p>

Sookie...

Eric...

Fangtasia...

Jason and Ruby... here we go I dial the number it ran a few time before a female answered with a voice that sounded like bells

"Hello Stackhouse residents Ruby speaking"

Wow what an answer so southern like

"Hi Aunty Ruby its Val"

"Oh Val you're in town, how was your trip"

"it was long " I replied

"Did you find the note Jason left for you?

"yes I did, is it still ok to take that offer?

Ruby almost shouted "of course! it is darling we have been looking forward to seeing you, I'm starting to cook dinner now it will be ready in a hour"

"Thank you Aunty Ruby, I will make my way over now"

"Okay Val I will see you soon, Jason and Maddie will be so happy to see you" Ruby beamed over the phone.

I hung up the phone and looked outside the kitchen window hmmm no car I forgot I guess I'm going to be running to Jason's ,I think I will change my clothes first something less flashy and more laid back, I grabbed my bags and went searching for my room, I went to go in to room I had when I was a child till I remembered this is my house now I will take my parents old room least there it has its own private bathroom. I opened the door and walked the mattress was wrap in plastic and against the wall I pull the wrapping off and put the mattress on the bed frame, I need sheets I went and looked in the linen cupboard there was only a few things there I think my mum took a lot of great gran things with her when she moved, I will buy some new linen tomorrow when I go shopping along with some food, lucky I have the money to get everything. I grabbed the sheet from the cupboard and gave them a flick they were a little dusty but they will do for tonight. I opened my bag and went searching through for some summer clothes okay blue shorts and white singlet I got changed and threw on a long grey cardigan, I laced my sneakers up grabbed my keys, phone, I turned on the front porch light it will be dark when I get back. I stopped on the porch and had a long stretch then I took off running.

It wouldn't take long for me to get to Jason's I have one of the perks of being fast like a vampire well actually well faster and stronger than even the oldest vampires I know, to people I would past I would barely be a blur to them. My father and Dr Ludwig think the reason I am faster and stronger than vampires is because I have a beating heart that pumps a constant fresh blood supply of vampire/human/fae blood and because of the fresh blood pumping it's like I'm always feeding and the constant flow of V and Fae blood you could also say I'm always on a high. I don't need to drink blood much maybe once every few month's maybe is all I need to feed on, I only really feel the need to feed when I have my period it's when I'm actually most weak,  
>I slowed down to a walk when I reached Uncle Jason's property it sure felt good going for a run after sitting in a car for hours I would normally run much longer but I was tried and already expected. When I reached the front door my Uncle Jason had already opened the door, he probably heard me walking up the steps.<p>

"Val, is that you? Well you at you no longer a kid now are you, come here and give your favourite Uncle a hug"

I don't really like people touching me but I couldn't say no because uncle Jason already swung his arms around me pulling me in for the hug, all I thought to do is awkwardly pat him on the pat and say "Well you're the only uncle I have" well only uncle that are alive.

" well that means I'm your favourite uncle right? Jason said with a huge smile on his face "come in make yourself comfortable. Ruby's just doing the last touches on dinner now, and Maddie will be home soon"

"Thank you Uncle Jason" I stepped in awkwardly I haven't been around people like Uncle Jason for quite some time, vampires aren't very warm host.

"Ruby Val is here!" Jason yelled through the house Aunty Ruby yelled back "okay honey, I will be out in a few minutes to say hello"

"Have a seat Val" Jason gestured waving his hand to the small cane chair

"how did you get here? I didn't see any cars or bikes"

"I ran here"

"really, wow how long did that take you?

"um, a few seconds I guess, it's not that far, really I don't know how long I don't really pay much attention on time when I'm running"

Jason leaned back in his leather chair, with his eyebrows raised "I love running when the full moon comes closer helps relieve some of the tension before the shift"

Uncle Jason is was bitten by a were-panther many years ago and each new full moon he turns into a were-panther man, Ruby is also a were-panther not one of the inbreeded ones from redneck central Hotshot she was from a much cleaner bloodline, I guess that's why she was able to get pregnant with twins and go full term to deliver the babies, Maddie and Colin are both were-panthers which is really rare not only because they are both panthers but because normally one child of two were's will become a were-panther, some cases with twins only one will get the were gene but not all the time all three of them can shift into a full panther whenever they want.

"I like running it helps burn off my energy, and keep fit"

Ruby came into the room with an apron on and a tea towel over her shoulder "Hi Val, so good to see you again, my how much you have grown up, you've turn into such a beautiful young lady" Ruby came over to me and gave me a big hug, I am gonna have try to get use to this hugging touching thing here in Bon Temps? I gave her the awkward pat on the back like I did with Jason.

"we are having roast beef with vegetables tonight, I hope you are hungry"

"Thank you, Aunty Ruby that sounds great, yeah I'm starved actually I've only had a coffee today, the fridge and pantry at the old farm are bone dry I thought my dad would have ordered something for me"

Ruby smack Jason on the arm "You were meant to go buy her some food mister" Jason rubbed his arm "I'm sorry babe I forgot, I was tied up at work and then I had to go to hotshot"

"It's ok really, I'm going to do it tomorrow it will give me a chance to re-explore the town a bit" I said before Jason got in more trouble, he always has been a bit slow and forgetful but that's what made him ,him what he lacks in brains he got in looks, Jason has and still does melts women's hearts, he no longer chases woman since he meet Ruby he is completely devoted to her, and if he did think about being with another woman Ruby would probably kick his arse in a second.

I heard a car start to drive into the yard,

Ruby said "it's about time Maddie got home dinner is done now, I will go serve now Jason do you mind giving me a hand please?

I haven't seen Maddie for two years I always kept in contact with her , and when she rebelled against Jason and Ruby she came and Lived with me in New Orleans for six months, she is the closest thing to a best friend I have, truthfully my only friend.

I had a chance to have a little fun, I creped out the front door and behind some bushes near the car port waiting for Maddie to walk past I was now in hunt mode old I heard Maddie get out the car and grab her bag then press the car locking button , I creped forward through the bushes a bit slowing down my heartbeat and breathing so I couldn't be heard I put myself into a pouncing position, after she closed the car port door and started to walk away from me that's when I made my move, I pounced up in the air and put her in a full body lock, she screamed and struggled and tried to fight away from me to get out of the body lock but I had a good hold of her, I let my fangs slide down and puts the tips of my fangs on her neck and said

"Do you fear death?

Maddie stoped struggling and yelled "Vally? you bitch! I was about to shift I could have killed you!

I threw her and laid back and laughed "No wouldn't you put on a big nasty cat act but we all know you just a little pussy cat who wants her belly rubbed"

Maddie stood up and dusted off her jeans, Maddie was three years younger than me, she was very tiny but very tough which she got from her mother along with the chocolate brown hair but her blue eyes and tanned skin was from Jason.

"really a little pussy cat? I will show you a pussy cat, bloodsucker" Maddie said in a attack stance then jumping towards me with her arms stretched out towards me, I was already prepared for her I quickly moved out of the way too fast for her to catch me I was now behind her again holding her in a head and arm lock"and your dead, do you give up? Should I show you mercy?

"yes I give up mercy" I let her go "you shouldn't give up to quickly, come on we better get inside your mother is serving dinner now"

Plus I could pick up from her head that she was freaking out thinking something attacked Maddie.

When we went inside I noticed that Jason had his gun near the front door he too had thought Maddie was attacked, he was looking at the both of us with a frown on his face.

_God damn it girls I thought someone was getting murdered, you should know better than to scare us like that with this town's history and all._

From what I got from Jason he wasn't too happy

"Sorry Uncle Jason I didn't mean to worry you and Ruby it was just an old game me and Maddie always played with each other, I completely forgot the history of this town"

Jason frowned again "I keep for getting your got Sooks gifts, just try to let us know next time you plan to do that okay, I don't need you causing me to get greys I get enough of them from Maddie, Ruby has dinner served we better sit at the table before it goes cold or she will kill us"

Me and Maddie looked at each other "he means it you know right, mum might actually kill us" Maddie said as she walked off into the dining room laughing, I could smell dinner and it made me realise how hungry I was .

After dinner we all sat at the cleared table and caught up on what everyone has been up to , but one person.

"so where is Colin?

Everyone stopped and shifted in their seat thinking of a way to avoid the question, Jason ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a way answer me "Colin is ...um Colin is in a supe drug rehab in Monroe his been there for about four months now"

I was shocked Colin addicted to drugs he never even smoked, drank or stepped a foot out of line "what! That's not like Colin, what was he on?

Once again everyone shifted in their seats this was a really touchy subject for them to talk about to me that's when I figured it out "he was on V wasn't he? how did this happen?

Maddie answered me "there has been a small group of vampires kidnapping two natured and forcing feeding them V till they became addicted, once addicted they would dump them in the middle of nowhere with the hunger for V, some were able to fight it others not so lucky, Colin was missing for a week till your father had a team look for the rouge vampire group, it seemed like he was fine but we so wrong it took us months to find out he was becoming more addicted to V it took the whole Hotshot community to get him to go to the clinic"

Ruby had tears in her eyes struggling to speak "he is doing better there, but still has a long way to go"

"I'm sorry I didn't know about this vampire group, I will find out more about it from my father when I speak to him next, I'm sorry to upset you"

Ruby got up from the table and patted me on the shoulder as she walked past "it's okay darling, you didn't know and you had the right to know"

"so Val when do you start work? Said Jason trying to change the subject quickly

"sorry what do you mean "start work"? I haven't had the chance to look for work"

Jason looked at me strangely "your mother and father said that you will be working at Merlotte's, I thought you would have known, Sook said she got you the job, she worked for Sam Merlotte when she was your age, fact I think they are still friends"

Great my parents are still trying to tell me what to do, I understand I'm their only child but that still doesn't give them the right to do that and not even tell me I knew that I wasn't going to be allowed to work at fangtasia for quite awhile plus Pam has that place all sorted out, it's not like I have to work I have plenty of money I earned myself, and how come I have never heard of this "Sam Merlotte" that my mother has been friends with?

"well I guess that was nice of them to do that, I will have to contact them and find out more about this new job" I tried to say without attitude

Ruby walked back into the room and sat next to Jason. I looked at the time on the wall it was nearly one in the morning

"Hey it's getting late guys I think I should head back to the farm, thank you for dinner it was lovely, I will return the favour some time when I'm more settled in"

"that's okay your welcomed over anytime" Ruby said as she came over to hug me and yes once again I gave an awkward pat on her back.

"Mum Vally has been around vampires for the past ten years she's not much for the hugging and touching thing" bless Maddie for knowing me.

Ruby awkwardly stepped away from me "I'm sorry darling, I forget sometimes that vampires don't really touch each other"

"it's okay Aunty Ruby, I just have to get use to it, I guess"

Jason patted me on the arm "it's ok we understand, you have a safe run home"

Maddie walked with me outside

"hey I'm not working tomorrow, would you like me to come pick you up so you can go shopping?"

I guess it would help since I don't have a car to put my shopping in "yeah that would be great"

"I'II pick you up at eleven"

"thanks" we reached the end of the property

"I will see you tomorrow Vally, its great having you near again, enjoy your run"

I took off and within seconds I was at the old farm.

When I got inside I pulled out my phone and dial to call my father but got his assistant who said he was in a meeting, and I couldn't call my mother she was in the Fae lands working with Niall. Looks like I'm gonna have to email them, what a great way to communicate to your own family.

I went up to my new room and pulled out my laptop and wrote an email to my father

_Hey Dad did you neglect to tell me something about me moving to Bon Temps like I don't know like the Job at Merlottes you and Mum arranged for me! I think I am old enough to find a job on my own, and why did it have to be at some small run down bar that's full of stupid rednecks and ran by a old fart that probably can't remember if he left the kettle on, I didn't spend five hard working years at universities to work at a place like that, call this "Sam Merlotte" and let them know I won't be working there ever, it's beneath me. _

_Ps: You can let Mum know how I feel about this_

_Regards, Valhalla _

I closed my laptop, he better do something about this I know I screwed up in New Orleans and I know I have gotten off really easy after what I did but working at Merlottes really? Wasn't living in this redneck central town punishment enough? I pulled off my clothes and changed into my count Choculula PJ's and then I climbed into bed.


End file.
